The present invention relates to an apparatus for self-inspecting the external auditory meatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for self-inspecting the external auditory meatus (E.A.M.) and/or the tympanic membrane (T.M.).
As known, the distal portion of the external auditory meatus begins from the pinna which is the portion of the ear externally visible on the head of the subject, and ends on the tympanic membrane at its proximal portion, where the so-called middle ear begins. Thus the external auditory meatus is a part of the external ear and has a filter-like action as the ratio between the sound pressures at the tympanic membrane and at the entrance of the external auditory meatus varies with the frequency, i.e. the pressure increase is null until a given frequency, then grows and then decreases. The top frequency is in the maximal sensitivity zone of the audition and the external auditory meatus contributes thereto. The peculiar anatomic conformation of the auditory meatus and the orthogonal positions between eves and ears makes practically impossible to self-inspect the external auditory meatus and the tympanic membrane, particularly for hygienic purpose. In fact, contrarily to other parts of the body, the cleaning of the external auditory meatus is carried out without directly looking the anatomic area which is involved by the operation, thus the results of such a cleaning are not safely optimal as they cannot be easily checked. Indeed, while for the cleaning of other body parts the immediate vision can confirm the positive result of the cleaning itself and opportunely lead in a corrective action, in the case of the ear, and particularly of the external auditory meatus, the cleaning procedures are effected blindly as it is impossible to check the meatus and thus the total removal of the physiological and unaesthetic cerumen aggregates in the distal portion, and to inspect the formation of plugs in the proximal portion.
Furthermore the blindly effected cleaning procedure can be dangerous both for the external auditory meatus and the tympanic membrane.
The formation of cerumen plugs may yield an annoying and pathologic auditory faculty decrease with a consequent need of specialized ambulatory checkup, where precise apparatus for inspecting the external auditory meatus and the tympanic membrane are employed for directing the tools useful for the plug removal.
It is anyway apparent that this implies a lack of self-sufficiency of the single subjects which are compelled to ask the help of specialized structures and persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,285 discloses an apparatus for the anatomical self-examination made of a support frame for a system of mirrors which, suitably oriented, provide a wide vision of a recumbent subject. Setting apart the big dimensions of such an apparatus, it is clear that its scope can be mainly esthetical or, anyway, cannot be directed to a close-up self-inspection of an area such that of the ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,652 illustrates a self-examination otoscope for the eardrum and external canal made as an elongated body endowed with an eyepiece at one end and a speculuni at the other. An internal light illuminates the organ the image of which is reflected in a three mirrors system to reach the subject""s eye.
The main scope of the present invention is providing an apparatus for self-inspecting the external auditory meatus and/or the tympanic membrane, thus avoiding the need of cleaning of such meatus by a specialized center.
This scope is accomplished by providing an apparatus for self-inspecting the external auditory meatus and/or the tympanic membrane, which allows the subject to easily check the cleaning conditions of the external auditory meatus and/or the tympanic membrane, and the result of the effected cleaning, thus also avoiding the risk of the use of inappropriate tools for such a cleaning.
Another advantage of the present invention is providing an apparatus for self-inspecting the external auditory meatus of the ear, having small dimensions and which is easy for the user to carry around.
A further advantage of the invention is providing an apparatus for self-inspecting the external auditory meatus just requiring a mirror to stay in front of for its use.
Last but not least, the present invention provides an apparatus for self-inspecting the external auditory meatus endowed with high reliability, rather easy to be manufactured and having a competitive price.
These advantages, and others which will become apparent hereinafter, are accomplished by an apparatus for self-inspecting the external auditory meatus and/or the tympanic membrane comprising inspection means for inspecting the external auditory meatus, associated to reflection means for casting back the image of said external auditory meatus and/or said tympanic membrane, to illumination means for lighting said external auditory meatus and/or said tympanic membrane, and said reflection means are angularly set with respect to said inspection means such as to reflect on an external mirror the image of said external auditory meatus and/or said tympanic membrane.